On Stranger Tides
by lisssa71
Summary: AU/No Magic Captain Gold is the most fearful pirate in the Caribbean driven by revenge. Annabelle French is a merchants daughter sailing to Port Royal in search of her missing father. Loosely based off of Pirates of the Caribbean.
1. Chapter 1

I was watching Pirates of the Caribbean and I thought, this would be a fun Rumbelle story. Of course I had to do my first ever Rumbelle as AU, but oh well. It still seemed liked a good idea to me. Please review at the end!

Captain Gold is the most fearful pirate in the Caribbean driven by revenge. Annabelle French is a merchants daughter sailing to Port Royal in search of her missing father

* * *

**On Stranger Tides**

Chapter 1

Annabelle awoke rubbing the sleep from her eyes and stretching her cold limps. The sway of the ship immediately reminded her of her surroundings. The Duchess sailed from London four weeks ago heading to her father's home in Port Royal. She would have been there with him if her mother had to taken a turn from the worse in England. She had stayed behind and tended to her mother as she lay dying from the latest sweep of the flu. Shortly after her passing, Annabelle received word that her father had gone missing. They assumed he was taken for ransom, but no note was received and no body found. She knew her father worked in the Royal Navy in his youth, and was close friends with the King of England. She was certain his disappearance had to do with her father harboring secrets from his time in the service as it was only explanation as to why pirates would want a merchant.

Her Aunt had begged her to stay in London were it would be safe but Annabelle refused to listen, being as stubborn as ever, to find her father. After loosing one parent, she was not prepared to lose another in such a short time. So she stood, watching the rising sun on the horizon; it's appearance bringing back the warmth to her body. The crew stayed clear of her, only mumbling condolences and greetings as she rarely was seen outside her quarters.

The Captain of the ship was a good friend of her mothers and agreed to provide her a comfortable quarter for the journey. It was unlike the finery she was used to in London, but she never complained about what was given to her; just grateful she could get a passage on such short notice.

Annabelle smoothed out her basic white dress and carefully tucked her thick brunette hair into a neat bun. Her mother prized her as most mothers did these days, showing her off amongst society looking for a good husband. She has many men ask for her hand in marriage, as she was so very beautiful, even at 16. She refused them all of course, only wanting to marry for love and not to be sold as some property. Now, 22, she was considered an old maid to some, but still managed to find agreeable suitors. Her name fitted her, with her bright blue eyes, delicate face and slightly curvy form. Annabelle hated only being noticed by her looks and only seen as a trophy to sit along a mantel. No, she knew the value in love. She had seen it first hand with her parents who had been so fortunate to of found each other.

Shaking her head, she moved towards the Captain's quarters to enjoy breakfast. He was a older man, in his 60's with grayed hair, harsh features from the sun and a hearty laugh that reminded Annabelle of her family.

"How are you today, my dear?" Captain Thomas asked.

"As fine as I can be.' She answered shortly and took her seat at the table. As they ate in silence Annabelle cleared her throat.

"When will we reach Port Royal?" She asked. The Captain looked up in surprise, not expecting her to engage in conversation.

"I would estimate another week or so given we continue with the good weather." He responded and smiled.

Annabelle half smiled back, nodded and continued with her breakfast.

Another day passed and Annabelle prepared for bed, slipping off her dress and remaining in her chemise. She grabbed a book from a shelf and settled into bed. With the candle lying next to her, she quickly continued her story she left the night before. It was the same routine, over the next few weeks, eating meals with the Captain and reading on her bed. She didn't feel the need to exchange pleasantries with anyone on the ship.

In what seemed like forever, the Captain announced their arrive at Port Royal. Annabelle practically jumped from bed and gathered her items to check into port. Another friend of the family met her on the docks and fetched her things into a carriage to take her to her fathers home. It was a fairly short ride and the port was small compared to London. They arrived to a small estate near the governor's home. She settled in quickly and dismissed the man who had helped her, noticing the way he looked at her with such pity. She grabbed her cloak and a few items and headed out later that evening in search of answers.

Annabelle opened an old wooden door that lead to a popular bar for the local workers. It was bustling with live music, laughing patrons and booze. She kept her cloak tight, noticing she may stick out a bit. She quickly and quietly went to the back of the bar and to a guard.

"I'm here to see Mr. Henderson, please." Annabelle asked. The man was nearly two feet taller than her 5' 4" height. He laughed.

"And what would a young maiden like yourself want with Mr. Henderson?" He asked.

Annabelle sighed, and removed a pouch filled with coins and placed it in the man's hand. "I believe that's private, Sir."

The man raised his eyebrow and nodded, "This way milady."

Annabelle followed the man, behind another door and into a room where it looked to be a secret quarter.

"Henderson! You have a visitor!" The man shouted.

"Send him away. I am busy at the moment…" a man in the distance shouted.

"Please Sir. I desperately need your assistance!" Annabelle called out.

A man appeared from another part of the room, dressed in clothing covered in dirt. His face worn and tired as if he never had a decent night's rest.

"Hmm. Yes, yes. A woman such as yourself in this part of town much really be desperate then." The man stumbled on a chair, clearly drunk. He waved is hand, letting the guard know it was safe to leave.

"What can I do for you Miss…."

"French."

"Ahh, are you not by chance Maurice's daughter?" He asked.

Annabelle nodded.

The man stroked his chin. "And I'm guessing you are in need of assistance with finding him?"

"Yes. I was told by that they suspect he was taken by pirates." Annabelle whispered.

The man laughed, "Not just any pirates, milady."

Annabelle sighed, "What does it matter? A pirate is a pirate."

The man's smile left his face. He stood, holding onto the table for support. "Not all pirates are the same milady. You would be wise to remember that."

Annabelle gulped. "Can you help me?"

The man laughed again. "A woman like you would not last on a ship crewed by pirates."

Annabelle shook her head. "I'm a lot stronger than I look. I can handle a few pirates."

Henderson studied her carefully. "Hmm, doubtful. But since you have already paid and Maurice's daughter, I will help you. I am sailing tomorrow morning for Tortuga where pirates go to…enjoy themselves…" The man laughed.

Annabelle blushed.

"There I will take you to meet Captain Gold. The pirates accused of taking your father, as the rumors go, is a revile of Gold's. He may see the value in having Maurice's daughter aboard his ship. Although, I can not make any promises milady."

"I'll take what I can get. Thank you." She turned to leave, retrieving the details on a piece of paper he handed her.

She quickly made her way back to her father's home, packed a light bag and left a note for anyone who may check on her. Once done, dawn was approaching and she left the house and went on foot to the docks. A few fisherman were out preparing for their catch, and in the middle of the docks was Mr. Henderson and his crew ready to board a small ship. Annabelle boarded before anyone could see her and found a safe hiding spot in the back of the storage compartment.

She wasn't going to take any risks with these men on this ship. They were practically pirates themselves, only disguising themselves as sea merchants or fisherman. Annabelle fixed her trousers and white top getting used to the foreign clothing.

She laid her head down onto the cold wooden floor, using her bag as a pillow to catch some sleep. The crew was set to arrive in a few days making her situation bearable.

They arrived in the evening at Tortuga and Annabelle waited until all the crew had left ship. She slipped on a large hat and found Mr. Henderson waiting for her out on the docks. They said nothing as she followed him to the back of the city; she only glanced a few times around the town, seeing half naked woman pushed up against walls and touched in unholy ways. Annabelle closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could do this.

Mr. Henderson stopped and whispered. "I can't take you any further that this. Gold doesn't like unwanted visitors. You may have a change. Remember to keep your head down and only speak when spoken too. Do you understand?" He asked.

Annabelle nodded.

"Good, than may God be with you milady." Annabelle muttered a thanks and collected her nerves. She entered in what appeared to be a bar, she was then immediately escorted to the back of the establishment.

"What is your purpose here?' A man from her right asked.

"I am hear to speak with Captain Gold." Annabelle whispered.

The man laughed and took off her hat, grabbing her chin.

"A woman!" The men around her laughed. "What is a fine lass as yourself doing in this part of town?" He asked scanning her quickly.

Annabelle felt sick. " I said I'm here to speak with Captain Gold."

The man frowned and stroked her cheek. "Such strong words from such a small thing like you."

"Will you take me to him?" She asked.

The man laughed. "Aye! Maybe the Captain can find something useful to do with you." He grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her to another guarded door. He pounded the door quickly.

"Captain! We have someone here that would to speak with you." He said.

"Than you may intrude and leave the scum at the door," the Captain yelled with a Scottish accent.

The man pushed opened the door and shoved Annabelle through sending her to the floor and scrapping her knee. She whimpered a bit, composed herself and stood. In front of her sat the famous Captain Gold. He was of average build and height, but had the most beautiful eyes Annabelle had ever seen. She noticed she was staring and immediately looked at the floor.

The Captain observed her for what seemed like hours. He had a small smirk on his face as he rose from his desk and walked towards her. Annabelle noticed his right leg was lame as he used a cane to get closer to her. He still said nothing as if afraid to break the silence.

She could feel his breath on her forehead and she started to blush, feeling uncomfortable at his stare.

"Are you one of Madame Mill's new girls?" He asked softly. He touched her hair with his fingers mesmerized by the softness.

Annabelle shook her head. "I'm not a whore if that's what you mean."

Gold stepped back a little in surprise and started to laugh. "Aye. Of course you're not. You are too pure."

Annabelle blushed again and bit her lit. She was unsure of what to say in return.

"How may I be of assistance to you, Miss…?"

"French. Annabelle French." She whispered.

"Miss French…related to Maurice French perhaps?" He asked.

Annabelle lifted her head and took a step forward. "Yes."

He studied her with a smirk still on his lips. "And I suppose you've come here asking for my help?"

"You are Captain Gold, are you not?" She asked quickly.

He raised an eyebrow, "Aye, I am Miss French."

"Than you know what value I hold here." She answered and continued to build up her strength.

'Aye. You are quite valuable." Gold said, never taking his eyes off her. Annabelle shifted under his gaze.

"So you will help me then." Annabelle stated.

Gold laughed. "Such a strong, beautiful woman. A rare quality these days, but I'm afraid all I can do for you is use you in a trade. The rival pirates will want you as a way to force information from your father. He's not speaking at the moment, or so I am told. So you see, Miss French. If I help you, it will only hurt you in the end."

"And what would you get out of the trade?" Annabelle asked.

Gold's eyes flashed with anger. "I don't believe that is any of your business!"

"What if you rescued my father?" Annabelle asked.

Gold laughed, " You can't be serious."

"I am. If my father is in your hands not only will it give you an advantage, but I will persuade him to tell you everything he knows." Annabelle responded.

"Hmm, yes that is _if_ I can." Gold whispered.

"Are you not the fearsome pirate I've heard of? You're Captain Gold!" Annabelle pleaded.

"Aye, but I do not willingly enter such hostile situations without weighing the options." Gold sat down at his desk and continued to write.

"If you stay here Miss French, I will trade you with Blackbeard's crew." Gold stated. "I suggest you leave Tortuga immediately."

Annabelle grabbed her sword and pointed it at Gold. "You will help me Gold. I am of more value on your side."

"It's not wise crossing blades with a pirate Miss French. Put that away before you hurt yourself." Gold continued to write as if unaffected by the sharp blade near his throat.

"No."

"My patience is running thin, dearie." Gold muttered. Annabelle didn't step down. She could already feel the tears streaming down her face.

"I'm not leaving without you helping me find my father." She whispered.

"And what makes you think your little sword here will change my mind, hmm?" Gold asked.

"I know what I'm doing. My father taught me well." Annabelle yelled back.

"Well enough for a pirate Miss French?" Gold went for his sword and clashed his metal with hers. Annabelle stepped back and got into form.

Gold lifted his sword against his chest. "Hmm, proficient foot work as best."

Annabelle lunged and Gold blocked her with ease. "You know dearie, as fun as this, I'm afraid I have an early morning and must be going."

"Only if I go with you!" Annabelle stepped forward again and nearly cut his arm. Gold was surprised and lunged forward himself. Annabelle ducked and swung again with another miss. They continued going back a forth for a few minutes testing each others boundaries.

"Take me with you Gold." Annabelle panted and went for another strike.

"You can't trust me, Miss French." Gold smiled and blocked another attack.

"That maybe true, but you seem like a man of your word." Annabelle jumped from his attack.

"Now now dearie. I haven't agreed to anything yet." Gold laughed and ran after her.

"A deal then?" Annabelle asked as she blocked another attack.

"What kind of deal did you have in mind?" Gold asked.

"What do you want?" Annabelle asked. They were at a draw. Gold had Annabelle pinned to a wall, his free hand to her sword. She had her blade to his neck. Gold examined her face slowly looking at her with curiosity.

"I want many things Miss French." Gold answered.

"Rescue my father and I promise he tells you everything." Annabelle responded.

Gold shook his head. "We've already been over this dearie."

"Then tell me what you want!" Annabelle yelled.

Gold opened his mouth, but shut it as if unsure of what to say.

"You must promise to stay with me forever when this is done. It's been such a long time since I've had myself a maid." Gold smiled.

Annabelle loosened her grip and continued to breath heavily. "That's it?" She asked.

"You have my word." Gold stated.

Annabelle nodded. "Then you have mine."

Gold smiled and grabbed her before she collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Let me know if this is worth continuing. :)

Alyssa Marie


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for those who reviewed! I woke up with a soar throat today and all your kind words makes me feel brand new already! Also, I think this story is going to be a little short since I'm bombarded at work and in my person life, but I will find time in my day to write so I can update frequently.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Is she awake yet?" Annabelle could hear a sound in the distance. Her head was pounding and her vision blurry.

"Miss? Are you alright?" Annabelle blinked a few times, sat up and felt the familiar sway of a ship beneath her.

"Mmm…where am I?" She asked swinging her legs over the bed and focusing on what surrounded her.

"The Black Gold, Miss French."

"Captain Gold's ship?" Annabelle asked. She licked her lips and took a look around the quarters. It much nicer than the one she used on her passage to Port Royal.

"Yes, Miss French. Captain Gold asked you remain in his quarters for the time being."

Annabelle's focus returned and she noticed the two short men in front of her. The one of the right was heavy, possibly in his forties with no hair and yellow teeth. He smelled awful as so did the men beside him who was too thin and had one bad eye.

"The Captain requires you presence in his dinning quarters," The skinny man on the right answered.

Annabelle nodded and stood up slowly. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her limps hoping it would give her energy. She thanked the two who woke her and asked she be left alone to freshen up. She immediately went to work smoothing down her tangled hair and splashing cold water on her face to relieve the puffiness.

Oh what she wouldn't do right now for some proper toiletries at this moment.

Annabelle grabbed her sword and entered into a fine dinning room that was off to the left. It was late evening and the place was filled with candles, tapestries from exotic countries, and paintings that looked to be from Asia and India.

"How are you feeling Miss French?" Annabelle turned to see Captain Gold inspecting the meal in front of them.

"Tired, a little dizzy." Annabelle responded, her hand resting on her sword.

"When was the last time you ate?" He asked as he pulled out her chair. Annabelle slowly stepped forward and sat down.

"I don't remember."

Gold shook his head, "You should take better care of yourself, Miss French. We wouldn't want you dead before we reach your father." He sat down in his own chair and poured them each some wine.

"I can take care of myself, thank you." Annabelle grabbed her glass and took a quick slip. It tasted divine, much like the wine she loved back home.

"Ah yes, perhaps in some things," He smirked and served Annabelle a portion of roasted pig, boiled potatoes, cabbage and crusty bread.

"Thank you," Annabelle said softly as she fidgeted with her hands. Gold knew she wasn't talking about the meal.

"You're welcome. Just remember the next time you pass out, don't expect me to do it again." Annabelle rolled her eyes, he could be such a gentlemen until he opened his mouth.

"If you don't mind me asking, Miss French. Why go to the trouble of finding your father at all? It seems such a waste for a pretty young thing as you. Especially in these waters."

Annabelle fumed, "My mother passed away in London a month ago, and my father was taken shortly after. I have no family left but him. Have you ever loved someone that would do anything for? Risk your own life to save there's"

"Don't pretend to assume anything, Miss French. Don't forget dearie, this is my ship and I have a right to punish those who….don't cooperate, let say." Gold took a bite of his pork and ignored the silent girl across from him.

They continued there meal in silence, unsure of what to say to one another. Gold found it increasingly difficult to be in her presences since first seeing her. He had assumed she was a whore sent from Madame Mills. He wanted nothing more than to take her on his desk that very moment, genuinely attracted to her natural beauty. At first he thought her innocence was just an act, a trick that made men believe they saved themselves for them. Usually Gold never fell for such things, only wanting a quick fuck, but this woman caught his attention.

After she confirmed she was not a whore, Gold understood immediately. Her innocent act was not an act at all and instead of going cold, his body wanted her even more. When she began asking for his help, he was amused at her strength and he knew a thing or two about a desperate soul. He was rarely confronted, and enjoyed her little show about her father. When she drew the sword, Gold nearly took her right then and there; innocence be damned.

There fight had been nothing but Gold testing her ability and enjoying the way her breasts moved and her mouth open. He nearly groaned at the memory as he finished his meal. He wanted nothing more to continue their fight from yesterday and perhaps do a little something more.

"How long was I asleep for?' Annabelle asked.

Gold cleared his throat, pushing the though of her away, "Only a day, Miss French. I'm glad since I would like to return to my own bed tonight."

Annabelle blushed, "Oh yes, of course. I will find suitable accommodations below deck. Thank you."

Gold shook his head, "Unfortunately Miss French we have a full crew and space is limited. Not to mention my men are not educated on how to treat a woman such as yourself. You would safer to remain in my quarters."

"Your quarters! Where will I sleep then?" Annabelle yelled.

"You may sleep in my bed if you like, I have plenty of room," Gold quipped, but Annabelle didn't see the humor in that.

"I will not be sharing any bed with you! I am a lady after all. I will find my own accommodations." Annabelle repeated herself.

Gold didn't respond and just looked amused finishing his wine and asking his men to clear the table. Annabelle stood immediately and turned to leave, muttered a thanks and left.

Gold grabbed his cane and went after her, enjoying that fact he could make her so angry. He found her throwing some spare blankets and pillows on the floor, using more force than necessary. Gold watched from the door, staring at her backside while she bent over to grab a few more items. Even in her anger, he still wanted her.

Annabelle felt she was being watched and turned around to see Gold observing her.

"Are you quite done, Miss French?" Gold asked.

Annabelle ignored his question as she removed her boots and sword. She laid down on the floor, taking her thin blanket and covered herself from his view, her back facing him.

"Good night, Miss French." Gold put his cane in a corner on the opposite side of the room. He removed his shirt, his boots, sword and gun. He was nearly naked besides the thin white pants that hardly covered anything at all. Captain Gold knew Annabelle was staring. She had become more silent than usual and he could clearly see the mirror that she was using as her view.

He took more time than necessary getting into bed, thinking about the brunette beauty watching him undress. It took all his strength to remain in bed as he laid down on the pillow. He knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep that evening, not with Annabelle French in his room.

Annabelle woke the next morning, feeling refreshed. The floor had not been a complete disaster and her limbs were not as stiff as she anticipated. It was then she realized why. She was no longer on the floor, but in the Captain's bed. She shot up and looked around; Gold wasn't here. Feeling embarrassed and a little angry, she dressed quickly and grabbed her sword. She opened the double doors that lead to the deck, but it was locked. He has locked her in his quarters.

Annabelle kicked the wooden door, and went to the dinning hall. She sat down, grabbed an apple and was lost in thought on how to get his attention.

"Captain!" A man shouted from below the Captain's deck.

Gold turned and said nothing in response, just nodded his head for the man to continue.

"The Lady Annabelle is asking for you. She nearly destroyed the door," Gold smirked and adjusted his hat.

He quickly went down the stairs and produced a small key. He unlocked the door and was greeted by a rush a brown hair. Annabelle stumbled to the ground and Gold grabbed her wrists, pushing her back inside.

"If you need me, call out. I'm going to be preoccupied," Gold said as he looked at Annabelle. The crew laughed and shut the doors behind them. Annabelle rushed to her feet and went for her sword. Gold stopped her and threw it across the room.

Annabelle slapped him. Gold tightened his jaw, his patience wearing thin. He grabbed her wrists and pushed her to the nearest wall.

"You bastard!" Annabelle yelled. Gold smirked, aware of why she was angry.

"I didn't touch you, Miss French. I have my honor when it comes to women. I want them willingly," he whispered sending shivers up Annabelle's spine. His grip became tighter, but not enough to really hurt her.

Annabelle didn't look so convinced. "Why was I in your bed?"

Gold let out a frustrated sigh, removed her wrists but still had her pinned to the wall. "I left soon after to assist my first mate with our course of action," Gold knew that was a lie, he was getting drunk and staying far away from Annabelle as possible. The woman made it difficult to think clearly. "I decided to let you have my bed as I wouldn't be returning any time soon." Gold ended up passing out on the dinning table later that evening, which in Annabelle's case, was a good thing.

"Oh. I'm…I'm sorry," Annabelle mumbled and looked down, embarrassed.

"Next time something happens, Miss French, I suggest you get all the facts rather than make such hasty decisions." Gold grabbed his hat that managed to fall free and replaced it on his head.

"You _will _remain here for the duration of your stay. My crew needs to know you belong to me, or your virtue may not last long here. That's a guarantee. Good day, Miss French," Gold tipped his hat at her, left through the double doors and locked them in place.

Annabelle grabbed her wrists. They didn't hurt, but they were a little sore. She continued to stare at the double doors looking puzzled, trying to understand the mystery that was Captain Gold.

"Miss French?" Annabelle groaned as she turned over from the Captains bed later that evening. The crew came by with dinner and informed her that Gold would not be able to join her and asked she use his sleeping quarters for the evening again.

"Miss French….." Annabelle opened her eyes and saw Gold's form over her.

"What time is it….?" Annabelle asked, Gold silenced her with his finger. He bent down near her and brushed his hand through her hair.

"What are you…." Annabelle was immediately quiet as he brushed his lips against hers. She responded with more force and as he cupped her head for support.

"You are so very beautiful, my Belle…."

Annabelle opened her eyes and let a gasp of air. It had been a dream. She calmed her breathing and looked around, Gold didn't return again that night. She checked her head for a fever, finding nothing. Her body was covered in a thin sweat and her hair knotted. Annabelle immediately went to work to look presentable, ignoring the feeling in her stomach when she thought of Captain Gold. She can't like him, not Gold. She knew what kind of pirate he was, no matter how he's been treating her. She couldn't trust him and she certainly can not have feelings for such a ruthless man. But was he as ruthless as they say he is? A man who had to soul, no conscious and would kill or pleasure? Annabelle shuttered at the thought….

Breakfast was eaten alone again and Annabelle had become increasingly bored, hoping to find something to entertain herself. She was able to find a few books that were written in German, but she managed to get through the first chapter. The afternoon passed quickly, as she continued to read. Her thoughts were interrupted when the doors were opened and Captain Gold came into view. Annabelle put down her book and saved her spot. The feeling in her stomach returned….

"Miss French, how are you today?" He asked. Annabelle noticed the dark circles under his eyes, his body looked tired and worn.

"I'm fine thank you. How are you? You don't look so well," Annabelle stood and grabbed a few items left over from lunch.

"Have you eaten at all today?" Annabelle asked.

"No."

"You should take better care of yourself, Gold," She laughed and handed him some food. Gold looked at her and lifted the plate in thanks, ignoring her quip.

He ate in silence as he watched Annabelle return to her book. He was impressed that she could understand it in German, let alone the story itself. He could tell that she was enjoying herself by the way her eyes moved quickly and her face would change according to what she was reading. Gold found it fascinating that one could be so genuinely interested.

Gold cleared his throat, "Do you like to read, Miss French?"

Annabelle stopped and placed the book in her lap. "I do. My father would read me stories as a child from some of his favorite books. Those are some of my most fond memories of him." Annabelle jumped from the counter she was reading from and placed the book down. "Do you?"

"On occasion." Gold answered.

"Where have you been sleeping?" Annabelle changed the subject quickly.

"I don't believe that's any of you business…."

"It's my business when I'm using your bed," Annabelle crossed her arms waiting for an answer. Gold shifted uncomfortably trying to hide his desire for her.

"I haven't been…." Gold stopped, this was getting too personal.

"Sleeping?" Annabelle sighed and relaxed, her arms at her side now. She left to the other room and grabbed a few things.

"I have over stayed my welcome, it seems. I will stay out here…if that helps." Annabelle dropped the blankets onto the floor in the corner.

"You can continue using my quarters, I don't mind." Gold stated. He grabbed the blankets and pillow balancing it with his bad leg. Annabelle followed him as he placed the items back on the floor in his room.

"Stop being such a gentlemen and take your damn bed back!" Annabelle yelled.

Gold turned and walked out of the room. Annabelle followed. "Gold! I'm not taking no for an answer!"

Gold stopped and turned in her direction moving towards her with such grace for a man with a lame leg. He grabbed her chin roughly. "I am the Captain of this ship! You will obey my command!" Annabelle backed away and glared at him.

"I'm not sleeping in your bed tonight," Annabelle stated. Gold ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Damn it! You are one frustrating woman!"

Annabelle approached him with caution and placed a hand against his arm. Gold looked at her, confused.

"Please, take your bed back. At least for tonight, you need the rest."

Gold removed her hand from his arm. He did need a some decent night's sleep. He nodded quickly, grabbed his hat and stormed out of the room. Annabelle watched him leave as the feeling was still present in her stomach. She was falling for Captain Gold…

* * *

A little short, but I want to upload something today since I had such a welcoming response. Also, if you haven't noticed already, the bigger, balding man is actually Leroy from OUAT and Pintel from PotC aka Lee Arenberg. I'm probably going to stick with Leory as his name but I'll keep Ragetti for the man with the bad eye.

I'm not sure who else will be from OUAT besides the mention of Regina Mills, but we'll see what happens. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all of you that reviewed that I couldn't reply to! And another thanks to those I did. I'm pretty excited about where this story is going and I'm glad to have the plot move a little further in this chapter.

It's Sunday, so I probably wont be updating again until the middle of the week. I have Chapter 4 nearly done, but it has a lot of editing that I need to go through.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

"What are you doing?" Annabelle yelled. Gold smirked as he continued to carry her over his shoulder with her kicking him; trying to get down. She had been reading in his quarters when he barged in and grabbed her quickly, not saying a single word. At first, she though it was another dream, but the feeling of his thin shirt and musky scent proved her wrong. She was surprised that he even had the ability to lift her in the first place with his lame leg. She thought for a moment he was going to throw her on his bed and repeat the events she had been dreaming of the nigh before. When he turned and left the room, she began to panic. He was after all _the _Captain Gold…

"Gold! Let me down this instant!" Annabelle screamed and continued to hit his back. She was greeting again with silence as he exited the double doors and went down to the deck.

"What's going on! Let me down!" She continued pleading, but he didn't budge. The crew watched with amusement as Gold went below the deck with her still securely on top of his shoulder.

"Gold if you don't let me down this instant I swear that I'm going to…." Then there was a thud and Annabelle was on a soft bed in a secret compartment of the ship. Gold grabbed her wrists and two shackles appeared out of nowhere. Annabelle's darted from the shackles to Gold as she tried to fight him, but he already had them over her wrists.

"Damn it Gold! What the fuck is going on?" She rarely used such vulgar language but at this point she didn't care. He was really starting to scare her.

Gold grabbed a handkerchief and gagged her mouth, keeping her from talking. Strangely enough, not only did Annabelle feel anger, but she was half aroused. She then mentally slapped herself for reading the erotic books she found in his cabin, they were getting to head in the worst way.

She started to cry as he continued inspecting that she was silent and unable to leave; worried that he was going to hurt her. Annabelle muffled through the gag, trying to get him to look at her. It worked, he looked up and what she saw wasn't a ruthless, soulless man, but a guilty one. She only felt a little relieved though.

"I'm sorry, Miss French, but this was the only way." He touched her cheek gently, but she pulled away.

"Blackbeard is in range, I hear. A few of his followers are nearly close to us. They have asked to search our ship for you and in return if they find nothing….well I suppose we get to live." Gold sighed.

"It's hard to explain right now with so little time, but your father….if he doesn't talk…. there's rumors all pirates are in danger." Gold took a deep breath and grabbed her chin, trying to use as little force as necessary.

"I gave you my word that I wouldn't trade you. If they find you here, I'm out numbered and we don't have a chance at surviving this. I didn't want you to do anything stupid, so please forgive me for going to such extreme lengths." Gold explained. Annabelle looked at him, her tears had stopped.

"This is hard for me…believe me." Gold whispered. "But if they find you…I…never mind. It's not important." Gold cleared his throat. "Stay as quiet as possible, and when this is all over, I'll come down and you can hit me as many times as you like or do whatever you feel I deserve. Then I'll explain in detail what's going on."

Annabelle nodded and looked away again. "Are the shackles too tight, are you comfortable?" Gold asked.

Annabelle turned and glared at him while she nodded her head. Gold suppressed the urge to smile. He turned and left, closing off the secret room. It was well insulated, with a small amount of light from a small hole on the right wall. Annabelle was able to lay down on the comfortable bed and tried to get some sleep. She wanted to process what Gold had told her, but her fear of Blackbeard's crew was more prominent at the moment.

"Captain, is the girl secure?" His first mate, Stevens asked. Gold nodded in response and took his position at the wheel. He waited as he saw two pirate ships anchor at either side of him. He was trapped, with no way out.

The first man to board was the Captain from the right side by the name of David Jones. Gold became associated with him many years ago at a treasure site where they instantly felt like old friends. These days, however, he keep a low profile in the waters, too old to be as spontaneous as he was in his youth.

"Captain Gold, it has been such a long time, my old friend." The older Captain greeted Gold and nodded his head in respect, Gold nodded his in return.

"Captain Jones." He was exactly as Gold remembered him, tall at least a foot taller than him, a little heavy set with a thick gray beard and balding hair. His skin looked leathery from the sun and his eyes sunken in, showing his age.

"Well my friend, please be assured your valuables and ship will not damaged in the search. You can return to your quarters, if you prefer." Jones smiled, showing his missing teeth.

"I wish to remain out here with my crew."

Jones laughed and nodded, "Of course!"

The search started immediately, and Gold watched Jones' men quickly disperse across the deck.

"Now, while my men work, let's discuss some business you and I." Gold nodded and turned towards the top of the deck where he would have clear view of everything.

Gold couldn't keep his mind off of Miss French and worried for her safety even now. He built that secret door himself, and knew the possibility of anyone getting in was rare….but he felt more than just an obligation to protect her.. He knew the secret compartment would impossible to find, but Jones' men were good. But hopefully stupid enough to miss the small lantern that severed as a latch.

"Jones, I suspect you are here on behalf of Blackbeard, yes?" Gold asked with little interest.

"Aye. Now if I may…." Jones began explaining to Gold the reason he was here, but the whole time his focus remained of the brave blue eyed woman below his deck…

Annabelle could hear muffled voices over the wall. They were clearly shouting, but the insulation only made it sound like a whisper. She stayed as quiet as possible, leaning her head against the wall, her arms behind her back. She swallowed hard, her fear returning.

She must of fallen asleep a little later because she awoke quickly at the sound of the secret door moving. She struggled, trying to get free so she could defend herself.

"It's alright, Miss French, it's just me," Gold whispered, a key in his hand.

Annabelle relaxed and little, thankful it was only him. He released the shackles and undid the gag. She coughed and tried to clear her sore throat.

"How long have I been down here for?" She asked quietly.

"Roughly six hours or so," Gold responded as he checked her wrists. There were red marks that covered the width of the shackle. "I'm sorry."

Annabelle ignored his apology for the time being. She moved to the side of the bed and stood. During the time she was there, her leg had gone numb. Unaware of this, Annabelle nearly collapsed to the ground. Gold grabbed her quickly and picked her up bridal style.

She didn't say anything as he carried her up the stairs and then to his quarters placing her on his bed. He left quickly, returning with a small plate of food and a large goblet of water. She swiftly took the goblet and immediate drained the contents, her mouth dry from being gagged for so long. Next came the food. She grabbed a handful of grapes and quickly went to work finishing the rest of her plate.

"Would you like some more?" Gold asked. Annabelle shook her head and cleared her throat.

"I'm very angry with you."

Gold nodded his head, "You should be."

"I'm sorry…" Annabelle whispered. Gold looked at her, and touched her cheek. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Yes I do." Gold laughed and shook his head. "You are one complex woman, Miss French. In the best way possible…."

"I'm sorry, I'm such a burden to you and your crew. It's not…fair for you to have to keep me safe. If they had found me…." Gold silenced her with his thumb, hovering over her lips.

"But they didn't…I wouldn't have let them take you."

"Why?" Annabelle asked.

"We have a deal." Gold lied. It was so much more than that.

"I'm still angry with you," Annabelle said, "but I understand why you did it. To keep me safe…and for that you have my forgiveness, but I'm still going to punish you." She laughed. Gold raised his eyebrow in response, giving her a large smile. Annabelle made a note to make him smile more often. He looked so handsome when he was happy.

"Is that so, Miss French?" Gold asked.

"Annabelle. Please, call me Annabelle."

Gold nodded, "And how were you planning on punishing me, Annabelle?" The sound of her name on his lips made her arms cover in Goosebumps, and her heart beat a little faster.

"Now, what would be the fun in telling you?" Annabelle whispered. Gold smiled again and started to laugh.

"I could see a lot of fun in you telling me. I like to know what a woman plans to do with me. Anticipation can be just as affective." Gold boldly moved a little closer to her.

"Maybe not telling you would be even more enjoyable. Ever think of it that way?" She asked, playing along. She started to feel a foreign pressure between her legs.

"And what if the tables were turned, Annabelle? Would you want me to tell you what the punishment would be, or for it to be a surprise?" Gold was nearly centimeters away from her lips, his playful questions creating an uncomfortable pressure in his trousers.

"Maybe a bit of both…"

Gold grabbed the back of her head and pushed it down to match his lips to hers. The kiss was soft but the amount of passion from both ends was intoxicating. Gold couldn't get a enough of her. She moaned softly and placed one of her hands at the base of his neck and the other on his shoulder for support. Gold lifted her off the bed with ease and onto a counter that gave him more height. From here, he cupped her backside and dipped her closer to the wall. Annabelle instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, which pushed Gold over the edge. He growled into the kiss, and bit her bottom lip softly.

Using the counter as support, he grabbed her thighs and pushed her harder against his groin, both enjoying the release.

"Annabelle…" Gold whispered into her hair as he stroked her back and ran his fingers through her long hair. They rocked back and forth a little, enjoying the feeling of each other. Annabelle no longer felt shy or insecure; it was evident he wanted her.

"Captain!" A man pounded on the door of the bedroom. Gold let out a frustrating growl, placed Annabelle back on her feet and stormed to the door.

"What do you want?" He yelled impatiently, his first mate went silent, obvious to the fact he interrupted something.

"Captain Jones has returned. He's requesting your presence out on deck….." Gold muttered a thanks and quickly grabbed Annabelle's hand.

"What's going on?" She asked quickly.

"Captain Jones was the man who searched the ship earlier today. We need to hide you in here for the time being, he's already on the ship." Annabelle gulped and nodded quickly, the last few minutes together was brushed aside.

Gold pushed some items from a corner to pushed open a latch to what looked like to be another compartment.

"It's a little small and I dare say you'll be quite uncomfortable. You'll be able to see out from inside, but your going to need to watch how much you move. The wood is old and may squeak a little." Gold pushed the hidden door open and grabbed both of Annabelle's hands.

"Can I trust you to stay here and stay as quiet as possible?" Gold asked hoping he wouldn't have to bound and gag her again.

Annabelle nodded, "You have my word." Gold smiled just for a moment and helped her into the small space.

"I'll try and make this as quick as possible. Don't leave from this spot until I open the door for you." His voice was stern but he composed himself quickly as the hidden door closed.

Annabelle relaxed against the back and tucked her feet under herself for support. Gold was right, there wasn't much space in there.

She watched carefully as Gold dressed in his jacket, boots and hat. His sword was tucked by his side and his gun to his chest. He opened his chamber door and went down to greet the fellow Captain.

"Captain Jones, back so soon I see." Gold smirked and remained confident, gliding down the stairs with ease.

"Aye, Captain. I have a good news from Blackbeard." Jones continued looking at the crew with interest.

"Would you mind if we continue this discussion somewhere more private?"

Gold nodded and let Jones ascend up the stairs first. He maintained his stance as they entered into his quarters to the dinning room.

"I believe here should suffice," Gold sat down, took off his hat and placed his boots up on the table. He leaned back, stretching his limbs.

Jones joined him, but taking a large jug of wine for himself.

"It seems he has agreed to our arrangement." Jones stated as he took a big gulp from the jug.

Gold laughed, "Is that so? And do tell, what changed his mind?"

"We live in hard times, Gold. Blackbeard sees the advantage of an alliance with all pirates against the British. For a Spanish, he has some brains," Jones laughed and took another gulp, passing it to Gold.

He took one in return and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. " Well, I accept his proposal then. After we take back what is rightfully ours, we can go back to be rivals another day."

"I knew you would see it that way. But he does have some conditions," Jones stated. "He's not asking for any audience with him and we'll have to sail at least 100 meters apart. He's a jumpy one, that Blackbeard."

"Anything else?" Gold asked.

Jones shook his head. "Nay, just to deliver this message in person."

"To ensure I agreed, perhaps?" Gold laughed.

"I guess he figured with us being old friends you would be more likely to agree," Jones nodded.

"Will that be all?" Gold asked, a little hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Look, Gold, I don't like this any more than you do. There's nothing more embarrassing then working for another pirate. But this is what needs to be done for our kind to survive," Jones slammed the jug the on the table.

Gold stood and placed his hand on his sword. "I'll never work _for _that son of a bitch! This is a business deal and nothing more. Make that clear to him too!"

Jones shook his head and stormed out of the quarters and back to the small boat to take him to his ship. Gold let a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. First things first, he needed to get Annabelle.

When he moved the door from the hiding place, she sat there fixed on the wall, not moving.

"Annabelle, are you alright dearie?" He asked as he crouched down in front of her; his bad leg throbbing.

She nodded quickly and stood with the help of Gold.

"I heard everything," Annabelle let out. She grabbed her shoulders and walked to the center of the room.

"There's no getting out of this any time soon, is there?" She whispered.

Gold sighed, "I'm afraid not."

Annabelle rubbed her temples, trying to sort through all this mess. "This is war we're talking about Gold."

"I know."

"War against England! The bloody English government!" Annabelle yelled. She paced the room back and forth.

"My father was really never a merchant…."Annabelle realized with horror. It all made sense now. Why he had to leave his dying wife so suddenly, and his short, impersonal letters that arrive once a week. Annabelle believed it was just a way of coping with her mothers death and thought nothing more of it.

"That's a possibility…." Gold whispered. He moved up next to her and started to rub her back.

"We'll figure this out, I promise. Blackbeard hasn't half the brains of most. Hopefully we can get your father and hide the too of you away from all this mess." Gold turned her slowly until she was facing him. Annabelle looked to the ground while she nodded.

"In the meantime, I'll let you get some sleep." Gold moved away from her and walked to the door.

"No, please don't go. Stay," Annabelle pleaded.

Gold shook his head, "That's not going to help, Annabelle…."

"I trust you," she whispered. "Stay with me."

Gold turned and saw her pat the bed next to her. "Just to sleep then?" Gold asked, reassuring her decision.

"Yes."

They undressed quickly, Gold's back from her as she was only in a large thin shirt. He joined her shortly after and they turned face to face with just a small light from the candlestick next to the bed.

"Thank you," Annabelle whispered as she shut her eyes. Gold stayed there for what seemed like hours, just watching her sleep. He soon joined her when he closed his eyes, a feeling floating to the surface. He was falling for Miss French….


	4. Chapter 4

Holy crap guys, thanks so much for all the kind words on this story! Thanks to all those reviewers I can't reply to as well! This is posted early just because of all the amazing people who reviewed, followed and favorited this story!

Also, major disclaimer issue that I didn't realize until I used a line from another tv show of Robert Carlyle's! I do not own Once Upon a Time and I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Annabelle opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light around the room. She groaned and turned from her stomach, to her back, and felt the sheets tangled around her.

"Gold…." She whispered. There was no response, he wasn't there.

She jumped out of bed with more energy then she had, a little angry at him for no real reason but the fact he drives her insane.

She dressed quickly and went out to the dinning room to fetch some breakfast. It was then she noticed there was no familiar feeling of the moment of the ship, but perfect stillness. They were at an anchor, Annabelle realized. She looked out from the large bay windows on the back of the ship and grinned. They ported!

Annabelle nearly jumped and headed for the door, but when she went to open them, Gold had beat her. He stood there dressed in black pants, a tucked in white shirt, and a dark black jacket. His hair was messy and in waves caused by the sea salt probably from a recent trip to port.

"Annabelle, I see you are awake. How did you sleep last night?" He asked settling down a large burlap sack on the dinning table.

"Fine, thank you. And yourself?" She asked, staring at the sack with interest.

"Better than usual," he winked and Annabelle felt her stomach dropped, forgetting why she was angry with him in the first place.

She cleared her throat and quickly changed the subject. "What's in the bag?"

Gold clapped his hands together, "I'm glad you asked. I went to town this morning and grabbed a few items while my crew replenished some stock," He shuffled through the items and pulled out a pair of black pants.

"I got the smallest size they had, hoping they would fit you," He inspected them closely.

"You bought those for me?" She asked bewildered. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, well you look ridiculous in the ones your wearing now," He pointed.

Annabelle flushed, "Sorry, but they don't seem to makes these for women." She laughed and looked down at the extra large pants that were being held by a belt. She grabbed the ones he brought and held them up to her legs.

"These should work perfectly, thank you." She turned to leave to try them one when he stopped her.

"That's not all I brought, dearie." Annabelle turned as he pointed to the bag.

"Everything in there….is mine?" She asked quietly.

Gold nodded and started to take out more items. A few more black pants, smaller plain white shirts, an extra large one for sleepwear, and new boots. All items that were intended for a male, smart considering she wasn't supposed to be"on" this ship.

"Nonsense." He brushed her off quickly.

"At least let me pay you back for these…"

"No, no dearie. They're a gift. I'll have no refusal…." He smiled and turned to leave.

"I'll leave you to your new things." Then he was out the doors and locked in placed.

She went to work unpacking the rest of the items in the bag, curious on what else be bought her. She found stacks of books, all about different subjects, that made her smile. He also was kind enough to provide a hairbrush, mirror, some clips and some fragrant bath soap. Annabelle was in heaven to be surrounded by luxuries….

As if on cue, a group of men came in carrying what looked like hot buckets of water. They were moving to the Captains quarters and filling a small tub that was in a separate wash room. They said nothing to her as they continued to feel the basin, quickly returning to the main part of the ship.

Leroy approached her and shuffled his feet, "The Captain requested you use his tub Miss."

Annabelle thanked him and grabbed her new items to the bathtub. She shut the door and stripped out of her dirty clothes, sinking into the warm water. It felt heavenly to be surrounded by something as simple as warm water, but pirates rarely had the opportunity to such luxuries. She went to work scrubbing her hair and removing the grime from her body. She exited the tub, and pulled the hatch that removed the dirty water into the ocean.

She wrapped a large blanket around her small form to dress into one of her new items. A small knock cam from the other side of the door.

"Annabelle, may I come in?" Gold softly asked.

"Yes, you may," She stated. Gold entered the room and found Annabelle adjusting her shirt and pants he bought her earlier.

"What do you think?" she asked quietly. Gold tried not to stare at the perfect woman before him, he just cleared his throat. "Lovely."

Annabelle blushed and took a good look in the mirror herself. The pants fit much more snug against her form and were easy to tuck into her knee high boots he bought her. The shirt was still a little large, but once tucked into her pants, it flowed freely making her feel feminine.

"Thank you." Annabelle turned and smiled at Gold who returned the smile.

Annabelle grabbed her new brush and starting working on her long hair. "May I?" Gold asked with interest.

Annabelle handed him the brush as she sat down on one of the chairs. He grabbed a small lock of hair and started to brush from the bottom up. They didn't speak a word, they were just content with the silence. Gold marveled at how beautiful she was when she closed her eyes and had her mouth a open just a little. He brushed her now dry hair with his fingers, enjoying the soft waves and the way she moaned from _his _touch.

He continued, this time moving from the ends to the base of her neck and brushed it through. Annabelle loved his hands, how they could be so rough one moment and gentle the next.

He went a little further, this time starting from her forehead and smoothed it back down to her back. He watched her in the mirror as she lifted her head to give him more access.

This time, however, he trailed one hand from the tops of her breasts, around her neck, under her ear and through her hair. She moaned a little louder and felt the familiar heat between her legs return. With memory of the night before, still fresh in her mind, she pushed a little further.

As Gold returned to the tops of her breasts, Annabelle grabbed his hand and pushed his body down to meet her. He responded by moving her hair to the other side, and tilting her neck for easy access. He brushed his lips across her neck, enjoying the sounds she made as he got closer to her ear.

Annabelle couldn't take it anymore. She stood up quickly and grabbed his head, smashing his lips down on hers. Gold grabbed her waist and used his other free hand to bring her mouth harder against his. Annabelle moaned even louder against his lips and had to come up for air.

"I want you…" Gold whispered into her ear. He brushed the creaming skin on her neck as his other hand traveled to her one of her breast.

Annabelle gasped as he hand cupped her softly, messaging the area. She moaned again, this time it was much louder, sending Gold over the edge. He picked her up again and laid her on the bed. He watched her from above and then traced her outline with his finger, enjoying the way she squirmed.

"I want you…" He repeated with more force this time.

Annabelle nodded. "I want you too…"

Gold shook his head. "You're so young and so…innocence. You can't know what you're asking me to do."

Suddenly there was a loud bang coming from their side of the ship. Gold grabbed Annabelle and threw her to the floor, and shielded her with his own body. Once the ship was hit, Gold ran from the room, pushing some debris from his body.

"Stay here, on the floor!" He yelled and was gone before Annabelle could do anything.

Gold was down on the deck, immediately surveying the situation. There was a pirate ship gaining speed to their direction.

"Was there no one at the post?" Gold yelled at his men. His first mate was barking orders to load the cannons.

"No Captain!" Stevens yelled in the crowed.

Gold growled in frustration and threw his men aside to get a better look at the ship that was getting closer. Stevens handed him a hourglass and Gold extended the handle to see if he could spot anyone familiar.

"They're English," Gold confirmed. "Not any bloody pirates."

"How can you tell?" Stevens asked.

"They're too clean…." Gold snapped, the hourglass back into place and he tossed it to his first mate.

"What should we do Captain?" Stevens asked.

"Man the guns, get ready to fire. I'll tell you when," Gold ran back up the stairs.

"Captain, where are you going?" Stevens asked.

"To go create a diversion." Gold yelled and slammed his quarters door behind him. He went to his room, Annabelle still on the floor.

"Dearie, I need your help."

Annabelle quickly got to her feet and nodded. "What do you need me to do?"

Stevens grabbed a hold of the ropes and helped his men turn the sail to head east. He was praying the winds were in their favor today, completely unprepared for an attack. He looked behind him and was bewildered. They were still gaining speed.

"Men, prepare to fire!" Stevens yelled.

The English ship was nearly parallel. The Captain aboard was a good looking man that couldn't be more than 30 that was yelling at his own men to prepare to fire.

"One the order of the King of England, we demand you surrender…."

"Not so fast, Captain." Gold yelled. They turned and found Gold standing at the top of the stairs, knife in hand to Annabelle's throat.

"What game are you playing at pirate?" The Captain asked.

"See here boy….this woman is French's daughter." Gold tightened his grip on Annabelle. She struggled to get away. "Ah ah ah, dearie. I would stay perfectly still if I was you." Annabelle whimpered in fear.

"Liar! French's daughter is safe in Port Royal!"

"Please, please. Let me go." Annabelle yelled. Gold covered her mouth with his hand, knife still secure.

"Do you want to test me, boy?" Gold seethed. The young Captain paused for a minute, unsure of what to do.

"I need proof pirate, or you all die!" Gold laughed, amused at his show.

"Little boys plying soldiers…. how exciting!" Gold laughed, the crew joined him. Annabelle tired to scream, but his hand kept her from admitting any sound.

"Proof, Gold!"

"That's Captain Gold to you boy!" He let his hand off of Annabelle, she gasped.

"My n…name is Anna..Annabelle French. I am the daughter of Maurice French," Annabelle nearly collapsed, but Gold caught her lifting her head to place the knife back on her throat.

"There's your proof, Captain." Gold smirked. "Now, this little bird has been telling us all sorts of things." Gold laughed. "So I say…let's make a deal."

"I don't deal with pirates…"

"Come now, boy. It would be in your best favor to do so." Annabelle struggled a bit, Gold pushing the blade deeper into her skin, She yelled out in pain, but not because she thought she should, please it was real.

The young Captain turned to his men and whispered amongst themselves.

"What do you want?" The Captain finally replied.

"I'll give you the girl, and you can spare our lives in return." Gold nodded. "A fair price, I'd say."

Annabelle wanted to protest, but she kept still. She didn't want to leave.

"Deal!"

"Tisk tisk. You get the girl, once you've disarmed your weapons, and your men step back." Gold pointed his knife to the areas of the ship.

"And in return, you have to do the same" Gold nodded in response and waved his hand for his men to follow.

Once disarmed, they connected the two ships so Annabelle could get across. She turned to Gold and whispered in his ear, away from the English ship's view.

"What are you doing? You promised you wouldn't…"

"Shhh dearie. Just follow my lead." Gold smiled and winked. He pushed her side with a gun that was ticked under her shirt. Annabelle said nothing in return, but just nodded.

"Now, pirate. The trade!" The young Captain reached out from his ship, preparing to grab the woman's hand.

"Aye." They walked slowly to the wooden board, he pushed Annabelle up. She walked slowly, not sure what Gold had up on his sleeve. She tripped soon after, the wood too thin to keep steady. She grunted in pain as her knees hit the wood, using a little more show than necessary. The young Captain took off his jacket and steadied the board.

"Miss French, take my hand," the young man reached out again and Annabelle cried.

"I can't!" She started to cry and looked at the young man in front of her. Realization struck her, Gold wanted her to be the distraction. Bastard, she thought.

"Please, I can't move!" Annabelle yelled. She locked eyes with the attractive Captain and pretended she was seeing Gold….

"Please…." She begged, never leaving the Captain's eyes.

"Hang on, Miss French." He had his men steady the board as he jumped on top and crawled towards her.

The board moved and she screamed, holding onto the edges for support.

"Hurry, please!" Annabelle wasn't sure what to do at this point. Should she go to the other side? Or did Gold want her to fall? She looked back just for a moment to see Gold give her a slight nod. Turning back she started to move towards the Captain, sure of what she needed to do.

"Give me your hand!" The Captain yelled. Annabelle moved, lifting her hand towards him. She stood onto her knees and felt the board move underneath her. She screamed as she fell over the ship and into the icy water below.

Gold hesitated for a moment, thinking of what to do next. The younger Captain beat him to it, diving into the water after her. Gold composed himself, well aware his feelings were clouding his judgment. Once the English Captain was gone, Gold signaled his crew to open fire. He had a crew below the decks bring out hidden canons. Now that Annabelle was no where near the shots, he starting ripping apart the English ship.

Annabelle came up for air struggling to keep afloat, thinking of her next move.

"Miss French!"

She heard the Captain in the distance. "I can't swim!"

Annabelle suppressed the need to roll her eyes at the Captain who swam to her location and scooped her up in his arms. A true hero, she thought, saving the damsel in distress.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Miss French, we need to get to one of the life boats."

She nodded quickly as they moved to the other side of the ship to release the side boat. He pushed himself into the boat with his back facing Annabelle. She slipped the gun from her side.

"Pirate! Watch out!" She yelled. She smashed the butt of the gun on his head before he could see who hit him.

Annabelle pushed the rest of his body into the boat and swam under the ships to the Black Gold, away from view. She climbed the side that was clear, and entered into one of the secret cannon openings.

Gold laughed as he easily took the ship. He wanted them alive this time so he had his men hold back and sail west. He moved the ship towards the front of the English soldiers and saw the young Captain pass out in the boat. Perhaps he was wrong about Miss French after all, she could take care of herself.

"Annabelle!" He yelled below the deck.

"I'm here!" She heard below. Gold waited for her to emerge and embraced her.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Annabelle nodded in return. "I'm ok."

"Aye." He tilted his head back and laughed. "You make one hell of the pirate!"

Annabelle playfully threw a light punch to his arm. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Sir! Captain, Sir!" He grabbed the Captains hands and pushed him onto the deck.

"I'm alright, at ease," He stood, touching the back of his head and saw his hand covered in blood.

"Damn pirates."

"Captain, where is the French woman?"

The man pushed up the stairs and saw the pirate ship in the distance. "They have her." He growled, feeling sick for turning his back. He was after all, one of the most accomplished men of his post, he should have been able to keep her safe.

"This was just found, Captain." He was handed a letter, closed by Gold's signature wax stamp. He opened the flap and tried to make out the wet letters.

_It was a pleasure to finally meet you, Captain Gaston McClay….._

* * *

Random tangent and totally OT but I started watching Stargate Universe just because Robert is so brilliant and I was NOT expecting to love it AT ALL! I dislike anything sifi….but the show is pretty BA. Rush aka Robert Carlyle reminds me of Mr. Gold so much…it's crazy!

Anyways, I had a point. I used the line "How nice, little boys playing soldiers" or something along those lines from Rush's character. It's such a Gold thing to say! So anyway, I'm pulling inspiration from that character too since it's _more _realistic for my AU piece than Gold's character in OUAT…if that makes any sense. Of course it will still be Gold….

So my _real _point is that you all should check it out! Great cast, writing, story etc etc. It's on Netflix instant watch too!

Also, I think Gaston McClay is a stupid name…but oh well, something to laugh about I guess….

:D


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, so I totally apologize for posting this chapter so late! I informed some of you that this was going up Friday! :(

Life has a way of blowing up your plans and driving you crazy...so Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

"I can't believe that worked!" Annabelle laughed, taking a large gulp of rum. She squinted her eyes, disapproving of the taste.

Gold laughed. "Men are men, dearie." They were sitting across each other in front of the fireplace in the Captain's room sharing a large bottle of rum.

"True…." Annabelle agreed. "But…an English Captain?" She snorted, a little tipsy from the rum. Gold just watched her in interest.

"You're a beautiful young woman, Miss French." Gold stated. "It's not that difficult to understand."

"Beauty is overrated…."Annabelle laughed. "It's what's in here that counts." She pointed to her heart. Gold nodded.

"He probably thought of me as just another metal to win…" Annabelle stated and grabbed the rum from Gold taking another large gulp.

"All men do." She added shaking her head in disgust.

"I don't," Gold whispered.

"Ah, yes. The infamous Captain Gold, at the whim of silly woman," Annabelle giggled.

"Take that back, Miss French!" He teased, grabbing the bottle of rum from her grasp. She stood and crossed her arms.

"Why? Do you take what you said…b… back?" She pointed, stumbling a little.

Gold stood, "Bloody hell, woman!" He charged her, and pinned her to the wall.

Annabelle giggled, "You're strong…."

"And you're drunk…" Gold let her go and emptied the contents of the rum. Annabelle pouted.

"I'm sorry," Gold whispered.

"For what?" Annabelle asked, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Everything…" Gold muttered. "You're too good for me. Too good for any of this. You should be in a large comfy house, with a gentleman for a husband and…."

Annabelle pressed her fingers to his lips. "Shh. I never wanted any of those things."

Gold shook his head. "You say that now…."

Annabelle hit him hard in the shoulder. "I'm not like most women, Gold. I don't care about any of those things. How superficial it all is. God knows I've turned down more proposals than any woman should! I make my own bloody destiny. No one chooses my fate, but me." She ended her little speech, out of breath and slightly sobered up.

Gold titled his head back and laughed. "Aye, Annabelle. That you do…"

They stood there in silence for a few moments unsure of what to say to each other. A knock came from his bedroom door.

"Captain."

"Yes, Stevens?" Gold asked from the other side.

"I need so assistance with…."

"Can it wait?" Gold asked impatiently.

"No…"

He turned to Annabelle. "Dearest. I'm afraid my duties call." He grabbed her hand and kissed the back.

"Until tomorrow?" He asked.

Annabelle rolled her eyes and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Until tomorrow…."

Gold left his quarters, a smiled never leaving his lips.

Morning came and Annabelle was busy reading through one of the books he bought her. A story about a beanstalk and an ogre….it was fascinating to her. She rarely was given permission to read anything fictional, as her parents only wanted her to have the best education.

The erotic book she found in Gold's things had been a complete shock, but she read it anyway. The books he brought, however, were fairly conservative, but interesting all the same.

"I see you're enjoying your new books," Gold chuckled to himself, pouring a glass of wine.

Annabelle beamed. "I am. Thank you so much."

Gold nodded. "Of course, dearest."

She studied him closely, put her book down, and grabbed both his shoulders to look at him. "Did you sleep at all?" She asked quietly. Gold shook his head and finished his glass of wine.

Annabelle grabbed the glass, put in down on the table and lead Gold to his room.

"Dearie, I hardly have any time to sleep." Gold protested, but Annabelle went to work removing his jacket, sword and boots.

"Dearest…."

"You're the bloody Captain of this ship….." Annabelle pushed him on his bed. Gold grabbed her wrists, careful not to hurt her.

"Be that as it may, I have work to do." Gold stood and caressed her cheek.

"No, you need to sleep…."

"Damn it! Is everything going to be an argument with you?" Gold grabbed his jacket and went for the door.

Annabelle blocked his way, grabbing his items and threw it to the ground. "Yes, it is!"

Gold slammed either sides of the door. "Why?" He seethed.

"It's not healthy…."

Gold pushed back and scoffed. "You're not my mother…"

"No, but I am someone who cares for you!" Annabelle yelled.

Gold paused, unsure of what to say. He ran a frustrated hand through his messy hair.

"Annabelle, dearest. You don't know a bloody thing about being a Captain of a pirate ship!"

"You're Captain Gold, damn it! No one would dare challenge you! Tell them you need some sleep or you're going to go on a bloody rampage!" Annabelle yelled. Gold cracked a smiled and started to laugh.

Annabelle joined in, resting her hands on her knees for support.

"You're one scary woman Annabelle," Gold touched her shoulders. "I'm going to inform Stevens to give me a few hours."

"I'm sorry…I'm an impossible woman…" Annabelle looked to the floor, clearly embarrassed.

"Nothing to worry about dearie…I'm not the easiest man to get along with either," He chuckled.

"We make quite a pair then," Annabelle teased.

"Aye, that we do."

"Captain!" A loud bang filled the dark room. Gold opened his eyes slowly and looked to his shoulder to find Annabelle fast asleep.

"Dearest…." Gold nudged Annabelle softly, removing her limbs from his body. She stirred slightly, mumbling something in her sleep.

"Mmm. Five more minutes." Annabelle murmured. They slept a little longer than anticipated, Gold noticed, the sun setting on the horizon.

Gold pushed of the bed, and wrapped Annabelle back into the blankets. He dressed as quickly and quietly as he could, opening the door and pressing a finger to his mouth.

Stevens nodded. "Captain, we may have a problem."

Gold nodded in return and left with his first mate to the deck of the ship.

"What's going on…?" Gold asked, surveying the ship.

Steven fidgeted, "Blackbeard, sir…he's made passage in our direction."

Gold rubbed his chin. "And?"

Stevens lifted his brows, "Captain…this was not part of the agreement. Jones was clear we were never to ask for an audience. Something doesn't smell right…."

"Aye." Gold responded.

"What are we to do?" Stevens asked.

Gold took a deep breath, taking in the salty sea. "Oblige him…"

"But sir…."

"I gave you a direct order, Stevens!" Gold grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Do you dare challenge me?"

"No Captain."

Gold let him go and adjusted his jacket. "We do nothing…but be patient, my old friend. I'm calling his bluff on this one, Stevens. He's too stupid to challenge me on _my _waters!"

"Aye, Captain," Stevens whispered.

"Inform me when he arrives…."Gold whispered. "I shall be in my quarters."

"Dearest…I must speak with you." Gold nudged Annabelle again. She stirred, and blinked her eyes a few times. She squinted up at Gold and smiled.

"Mmmm, come back to bed," Annabelle grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to the bed, covering his body with hers.

Gold chuckled as he enjoyed the softness of her skin. "As tempting as you are, dearie. We have a bit of a situation…"

Annabelle sat up quickly. "What's going on?"

"Blackbeard is heading toward out direction…" Gold whispered. He touched her cheek gently.

"And you're not worried?" Annabelle asked noticing how calm he was.

Gold shook his head. "I'm calling his bluff on this one."

Annabelle stood and started dressing. "I need to hide…" She went for the secret compartment when Gold stopped her.

"There's no need. He's not one for social calls. His time will be short, I'm sure." Gold stated.

"What are you not telling me?" Annabelle asked, a little confused.

Gold turned away from her and grabbed a sword, placing it into her hand. "Tonight, we get your father….."

"Captain!"

Gold opened the door and nodded to his first mate.

"He's waiting for you Captain."

"Give me a few minutes, Stevens. We can let the man wait…" Before Stevens could protest, Gold shut the door.

He grabbed both of Annabelle's hands and kissed the back.

"Will you stop being such a gentleman….?" Annabelle laughed. "You are after all a pirate…."

Gold smiled and brought his lips down on hers. Annabelle responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, enjoying the short moment they had together. They ended the kiss and Gold starred at her for what felt like minutes.

"Much better…" Annabelle whispered. Gold let go of her and nodded as he shut the door to his room without saying another word.

"Captain Gold."

Gold smirked as he made his way towards Blackbeard who was standing at the edge of the deck, a few men behind him.

"Aye, Captain Blackbeard." Gold titled his head in greeting, Blackbeard returning the nod. Gold smirked as he looked over the Spanish Captain. He was a frightening looking pirate, a long wild black beard, leathery skin, gold teeth and eyes bloodshot from restless nights.

"Gold, seems you haven't changed a bit." Blackbeard laughed, his hands grabbing onto the ends of his jacket.

"Aye. The same can be said for you." Gold extended his hand to the stairs leading to his quarters.

Once seated inside, Gold took off his hat and removed his sword. He placed it on the table, giving Blackbeard a knowing smile.

"I apologize for intruding on such an evening." Blackbeard cleared his throat and grabbed a bottle of rum.

"Aye, and the reason for this visit?" Gold asked, leaning back into his chair.

"Mmm yes, the reason you say?" Blackbeard opened the cork with his teeth, taking a gulp.

Gold grabbed the bottle form him, and took a gulp himself. "Aye."

"These are dangerous times for pirates."

"So I've heard…." Gold smirked. "Rumor has it, you have an English soldier telling all their dirty secrets." Gold laughed and took another gulp.

"This is no laughing matter!" Blackbeard hit the wooden table, nearly spilling the rum. "The damn fool isn't talking! He'll be dead before we can get any information out of him."

Gold shrugged, "And?"

Blackbeard laughed. "That man maybe the key to our freedom. Think about it Gold…free from the English…free from any real threat!"

Gold slammed the table. "Don't patronize me, Blackbeard. I hate the damn government just as much as any pirate. But how can you be sure one soldier knows enough to win a war?!"

"Come now, Gold….." Blackbeard laughed.

Gold scoffed. "Of course you would know. You betrayed your own kind to work with those pigs…."

"I did what was necessary for survival, Gold! Don't blame me…look in the mirror." Blackbeard pointed at him.

Gold grabbed his sword and pointed it at Blackbeard, pure anger running through him "I believe you and I have some unfinished business…"

"I'm not hear to fight, Gold." Blackbeard sat down and took another gulp of rum. "I need your help."

Gold returned his sword and laughed. "Well isn't this interesting…."

"I need you to help me find Annabelle French." Blackbeard stated. Gold paused, unsure where the Captain was taking this.

"The soldier's daughter?" Gold laughed. "She could be half way to England by now."

"Doubt it." Blackbeard stated. "I've had men watching the ports."

Gold sighed. "What do you expect me to do?"

"You're the only one who can pass for a gentleman, Gold. You're a manipulative bastard, it can't be that hard…."

"What makes you think I can find her?" Gold asked.

Blackbeard laughed, "Come now, Gold. Your reputation speaks for itself…."

Gold laughed, "Perhaps…but what's in it for me?"

Blackbeard laughed and whispered. "I believe more than I could ever bargain for…."

Gold lifted his eyebrows in interest. "Alright, lets say I don't find her. What then?"

Blackbeard laughed. "Oh, I think considering the price, you'll find her with no problem."

"Aye, and why's that?" Gold asked.

"Not only will I help you personally, but I will give you the name of the man who murdered you son…"

* * *

Dun dun dun...lol. I enjoyed writing Blackbeard's part...a lot!

So, what you guys think? Next chapter will be more about Annabelle and what she's been doing this whole time Blackbeard's been on the ship.

Are any of you afraid Gold may go back on his promise to Annabelle? Well I'm not even sure myself at this point...but who knows where I take it!

Thanks!


End file.
